Merci, Cap'
by CathyBayon
Summary: Si tu comptes me remercier comme ça à chaque fois, je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te sauver la vie tous les jours. STUCKY, PWP, LEMON


James Buchanan Barnes se réveilla dans le lit le plus confortable qu'il ait eut depuis longtemps. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, détaillant la pièce. D'autres lits, d'autres hommes, des lumières douces et une odeur de désinfectant aucun doute, il était à l'infirmerie. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent.

Il se souvint de la capture de son régiment. Les nazis les avaient encerclés, obligeant Bucky et ses soldats à rendre les armes. Il se souvint de la prison, puis du jour où un allemand était venu l'en sortir. Il revit la salle d'opération où il avait souffert pendant des jours, des heures, des mois ? Et enfin, il se remémora Steve, où peut-être une version améliorée de Steve, venu le chercher. Ils étaient rentrés au camp, épuisés mais heureux. Ils avaient applaudi Captain America, puis tout était devenu trouble et le sol s'était rapproché très vite et Buck avait fermé les yeux.

Il s'assit dans son lit, vérifiant que son corps fonctionnait correctement. Un malaise, vraiment, c'était très viril, ça. Il se leva, s'étira un instant et s'élança au dehors, respirant l'air frais revigorant. A présent, il fallait qu'il remercie Steve.

Steve Rogers savourait l'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles. La journée avait été longue et riche en émotions. Après son exploit, on lui avait accordé des appartements personnels, et bien qu'il ne se sentait pas plus important que le commun des soldats, la perspective d'une douche chaude et d'une nuit loin des ronflements des officiers l'avait séduit.

Il sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Il entendit que l'on frappait à la porte et se hâta d'enfiler un jean et un tee shirt blanc.

Bucky patientait calmement devant la porte. Lorsque Steve ouvrit, il lui lança un sourire éclatant. Son ami de toujours lui sourit en retour, l'invitant à entrer. Bucky ne pouvait ignorer le tee shirt humide, légèrement transparent, qui moulait à la perfection le torse du Captain. Il sut alors qu'il allait le remercier d'une façon très particulière...

Trop souvent par le passé il avait éprouvé du désir pour le gringalet qui avait bien changé depuis. Il s'était toujours retenu, il attendait le jour où Steve ressentirait la même chose à son égard : mais désormais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait bien failli ne plus jamais le revoir, sans avoir pu goûter à sa peau, au plaisir qu'ils pourraient partager. Il ne laisserait pas ça se reproduire.

« -Alors, Bucky, ça va mieux ? Tu as eu le temps de te reposer? Demanda Steve qui s'appuyait légèrement contre un petit bureau en bois.

-Je suis en pleine forme, Stevie.

-Parfait, sourit le blond.

-Je suis venu te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, commença Bucky en s'approchant de son ami. Bien que l'idée de te savoir au front ne me plaise guère...

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis plus le gamin fragile de Brooklyn.

-Tu le seras toujours pour moi. »

Buck se trouvait désormais face à Steve. Il s'approcha encore, un sourire séducteur collé sur le visage. Steve rougissait légèrement, était-ce parce qu'on lui rappelait à quel point il était sans défenses avant, ou parce qu'il était troublé par l'attitude de son ami, Buck ne savait pas, mais il aimait cette couleur sur le visage de son blond. Il le scruta, s'approchant encore il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de Steve.

« -Je voulais te remercier, mais j'imagine que beaucoup ont prononcé ces mots avant moi aujourd'hui. Alors je vais tenter d'en faire quelque chose de spécial... »

Sur ces paroles, il prit Steve entre ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Dans la tête du Captain, tout se vida soudain. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était le corps chaud de Bucky collé contre le sien. Son baiser était tendre, presque chaste, comme s'il attendait la permission d'aller plus loin. Steve ferma les yeux, savourant cette étreinte et les ondes de chaleur qui parcouraient son corps. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il désirait Bucky, c'était comme si il l'avait toujours voulu mais que son cerveau avait caché cette information dans un tiroir fermé à triple tours. Maintenant, il commençait à comprendre.

Steve posa ses mains fermement sur les hanches du brun et entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'approfondir le baiser. Bucky ne se fit pas prier et laissa sa langue partir à la rencontre de sa consœur dans une danse longue et érotique. Il resserra un peu la prise qu'il avait dans la nuque de Steve, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été aussi heureux.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent, la respiration saccadée. Le regard de Steve croisa celui de Bucky, qui brûlait d'impatience. Le brun entreprit de déboutonner le jean de son amant, puis se mit à genoux, un air adorateur sur le visage, entraînant avec lui ce même jean. Il faisait désormais face à l'érection du blond. Affamé, il prit ce sexe imposant dans sa bouche, arrachant un soupir à Steve.

Bucky s'appliquait à la tâche : il adorait sentir le goût de son Stevie sur sa langue, il léchait, suçait, changait de rythme pour s'accorder aux gémissements du blond. Il avait eu d'autres expériences avec des hommes et savait parfaitement quoi faire pour le rendre fou. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin Steve se contracter, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et avala tout ce que son amant put lui offrir. Puis il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres.

Steve n'avait jamais connu les plaisirs charnels jusqu'à ce jour, et c'était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et observa Bucky avec attention.

« -Je... J'ai envie de te satisfaire moi aussi... Mais je ne sais pas comment... »

Bucky sourit doucement. Il embrassa Steve avec un désir non dissimulé, devinant le manque d'expérience de son ami. Il guida sa main vers son érection contenue difficilement par son pantalon d'uniforme, et imprima quelques mouvement au travers du tissu, basculant son bassin à la rencontre de cette main innocente. L'autre main de Steve se plaça d'elle même sur le postérieur parfait de Bucky, palpant la fesse de ce dernier.

Le brun s'écarta un instant, puis retira ses vêtements doucement, provocant un nouveau début d'érection chez Steve. Il prit son amant par la main et l'entraîna vers le lit sur lequel il s'allongea, comme un véritable appel à la luxure. Le blond l'y rejoignit bientôt, se calant, à la demande de Bucky, entre ses cuisses, avant de se pencher afin de l'embrasser sans retenue. La main experte du brun s'empara de leurs deux sexes et commença à les caresser, les frottants l'un contre l'autre.

D'instinct, Steve balançait son bassin à la rencontre du corps parfait qui s'étendait sous lui. Il débutait tout juste mais laissait entrevoir un talent naturel pour la chose. Glissant ses bras puissants sous Bucky, il empoigna ses fesses avec possessivité. Le brun approuva silencieusement, et lui expliqua rapidement comment le préparer. Steve comprit et cracha sur sa main, qui redescendit bientôt entre les jambes de son amant. Ses doigts jouèrent à l'entrée de l'intimité du Sergent, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur en faisant gémir le brun, qui était toujours occupé avec l'érection de Steve.

Bucky jugea qu'une préparation sommaire lui suffirait, peu importe s'il devait souffrir : il ne pouvait simplement plus attendre. Il retourna son amant sur le lit et prit place au dessus de lui, se glissant autour du sexe tendu qui l'attendait. Steve retint sa respiration, submergé par la sensation intense qui manqua de le faire jouir immédiatement. Bucky s'immobilisa un moment, s'habituant peu à peu.

Lorsqu'il commença à bouger, ils grognèrent tous deux. Le brun avait déjà connu des hommes, bien sûr, mais jamais il n'avait pris un tel plaisir. Le sexe de Steve semblait le remplir à la perfection. Ses mouvements étaient souples et délibérément lents :il profitait de chaque secondes, son corps était parcouru de frissons intenses. Quant au blond, il voyait des étoiles. Si la fellation lui avait plu, ce n'était rien à côté de ça. Bucky était si serré autour de son sexe, et le voir ainsi le chevaucher était si érotique qu'il tenta de contenir son plaisir, manquant encore une fois de jouir.

Bucky gémissait, il opta pour un rythme plus soutenu lorsque le Captain s'empara de son sexe pour le caresser. Décidément, il était doué. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore, et Steve l'entoura de ses bras tout en donnant des coups de reins rapides. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, Bucky jetait à présent des cris de plaisir. Il se cambra légèrement et enfin, le sexe de Steve se heurta à sa prostate.

A chaque coup de butoir, le brun se rapprochait inexorablement de l'orgasme. Steve tenait fermement ses hanches, il allait sans doute y laisser des bleus mais entendre Bucky manifester son plaisir comme il le faisait empêchait son esprit de formuler une pensée cohérente. Le rythme acharné vint soudain à bout de Bucky, qui se resserra autour du sexe de Steve et grogna de satisfaction. Les contractions de Bucky achevèrent le blond, qui se répandit dans un gémissement au creux de l'oreille du brun.

Épuisés, ils s'effondrèrent tous deux, toujours dans les bras de l'autre.

« -Si tu comptes me remercier comme ça à chaque fois, je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te sauver la vie tous les jours » souffla Steve.

Ils rirent ensemble et échangèrent un baiser tendre et amoureux. Bucky savait qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'une telle excuse pour se rendre dans cette tente dès la nuit tombée.


End file.
